When The Booth Goes Bright
by SecretaryOfHell
Summary: "Theres this old proverb :Is fearr lán doirn de cheird ná lán mála d'ór. A handful of skill is better than a bagful of gold." Cael was happy with how life was going. It was simple, she had a job she loved, and had plenty of downtime. That is, until her childhood nemesis insists on dragging her back into his life of crime solving and asshole geniuses.
1. Chapter 1

The kettle screeched as it reached a boil. Ciara turned the knob quickly and poured the water into the teapot, cursing when water splashed into her fingers. She sucked on the slightly pink thumb as she dropped the diffuser into the clear teapot. It was just s basic black tea today, but the effect was still mesmerising. She could watch tea steeping for hours on end. The way the colour curled and spread in the water, it was beautiful, in a way. She tore herself away, knowing nothing would get done if she continued watching the tea steep. She set out two opaque mugs with matching saucers, each with a tiny, shell engraved teaspoon. She paused, then added another set. She grabbed the little floral sugar tin, a tiny pitcher of milk, and the jar of honey from her pantry, placing them in a neat cluster beside the teapot.

It felt like hours had passed, but looking up at the clock, it had only been two minutes. He was five minutes late. Perhaps the buses were late? No, she disregarded that theory, he would never step foot on a bus. Maybe he just wasn't coming? That thought would come with a sense of relief, but she knew that that wasn't going to happen. She felt a tug at her jumper and sighed, but scooped Fluffy up onto her lap, rubbing the spot between the cats oversized ears. Fluffy purred in delight but hissed when a knock at the door interrupted her pampering session. Ciara dropped Fluffy unceremoniously on her climbing frame and hurried to the door, her hand hesitating on the handle. Perhaps she could just _not_ open the door? If she kept the lights off, just hid in her room quiet as a mouse, they'd eventually leave, right?

Her shoulders sagged - No, knowing L, he'd probably just pick the lock (or kick down the door. It would depend on how theatrical he felt today). She took a deep breath, and wrenched the door open. She greeted the two men with brief hugs, ushering them into her home quickly. She shut the door, ensuring all three locks were turned and bolted before turning, seeing the two men already sitting at the table. They hadn't changed a bit since the last time she saw them. In L's case, its like he stepped right out of her memories, she can't remember him wearing anything other than that oversized shirt and stonewashed jeans. Both were of some designer brand, she had found a drawerful of them back at Whammy's, when she still lived there. And as for Watari... He smiled more often than he did when she was younger. She slid into the seat across from the young detective.

"Please, help yourself. How was your-"

"My apologies, but I highly doubt either of us want to engage in small talk." L sipped his tea, and Ciara noticed how the sugar tin was now almost completely empty. "This is a gorgeous tea set, by the way."

She heaved a sigh, suddenly exhausted, and wanting nothing more than to kick the two men out and curl up in bed for the next week. Funny how L has that effect on people. "L what do you want?"

"I assume you've heard of the Kira case."

A frown tugged at the corner of her mouth, "The one in Japan right? I saw footage your broadcast, it was incredibly clever."

"Thank you. I'd like you to be an investigator in the case."

Ciara stared evenly at the young man over the rim of her mug.

"C, quite frankly I need someone that I can trust," The shock on her face was obvious, but L continued. " we've known each other since we were children and I know how capable you are. I believe your experience and input on this case would be vital."

"L, this may come as a shock to you, but I have a life here,I can't just abandon everything when you snap your fingers."

His gaze flicked down, seeing her fingers drumming against her thigh frantically.

"I didn't mean to aggravate you, of course you can think on this- but we will be leaving for Japan in five days. I would be lying if I said I didn't want you to accompany me."

He produced a large envelope from beneath his shirt, placing it gently on the table. "Thank you for meeting with me, I understand that my face is one you would never want to see again in your lifetime." Ciara found herself laughing. Shaking her head, she couldn't help but agree. Of course, she didn't vocalise this.

The two men drained their cups, throwing their heads back almost in unison. They stood, and Watari gingerly touched her shoulder as L wandered over to the cat's climbing frame. She maintained eye contact with the older man as she heard a brief breath of surprise, and she smothered the urge to smile. Her former guardian squeezed her arm before moving passed her, leaving through the front door without so much as a backward glance.

Which left L, who, when she turned to face him, was seated on the floor in his strange way, his head resting on his kn wiggling a string in front of

"A curious creature. I didn't realise you were a cat person," he hummed, scratching the feline's ears. "What's her name?"

"Fluffy."

A short snort burst from his nose and he cocked his head, looking back at her with mirth in his dark eyes.

"Shes not usually so friendly, she likes you." This was untrue, but it made people happy to think a connection has been made. The ghost of a smile on L's mouth made her white lie worth it, and she hid her own smirk behind her hand. The sphinx licked his finger tips and L looked about her home. Shelves lined the walls, filled to the brim with books and photographs. He was drawn to a photograph of three familiar teenagers, smiling widely at the camera. He suddenly felt like he was overstepping some boundary, even just by looking at them.

"You could have called, or even written a letter," Ciara piped up from behind him,where she was leaning against the table. "It was unnecessary to come all the way out here."

L nodded in agreement. "It was, but quite frankly..." He paused, as if pondering his words " I wanted to see how you were doing. See what you were doing with yourself."

"Careful there Oh Great Superior One," she chewed back her smile when the detective fixed her with am unamused glare. "You're starting to sound embarrassingly domestic. Sentimental, even."

The man rolled his eyes.L moved passed her, towards the door and thanked her for the tea. He caught a glimpse of some letters on the windowsill. He almost laughed and turned his head. "You should probably take another alias when you meet us in Japan."

Her head snapped up.

"I never said I wa-" the door shut with a small click. Fluffy rubbed against her legs, mewling for her attention now that L was gone. "Since when are you that friendly, huh?" The cat looked up at her with a wide eyed innocence as if to say 'who, me? I have no idea what you're talking about.'

"Sure you don't."

She pawed at the front door and looked back at her, as if saying 'when is that lovely young man who smelled sickeningly of sugar going to come back?' In response Ciara huffed, crossing her arms over her chest "Traitor."

She sighed, letting her arms fall to her sides "Imagine if Adam saw me now, he'd be hysterical. Talking to a cat, what a loser, right?"

She drifted back into the kitchen, grabbing the envelope off the table and plopping onto the plush armchair, one leg curled under her and another thrown over the arm of the chair. Inside was a flight ticket, some Japanese yen (her nose scrunched at this, she didn't particularly need L's charity, she was doing quite well for herself), and files on the case and everyone associated with it- including the involved police officers and investigators "He really could have just mailed this, would have saved him a trip." Fluffy ignored her in favour of scrambling up her legs ,leaving pink marks in her wake, and stretched out in Ciara's lap. She routinely rubbed the space between her ears. "Well Fluff, what do you think I should do?" She thought for a moment, then snorted derisively, letting her head fall back into the chair with a 'thunk'. "Well? You wanna go on a holiday girl? Japan _has_ been on my bucket list."

Shed have to make a few calls, of course, would probably have to update the security system...

She could have slapped herself. She'd be gone maybe a few months, at the most, there's no need to go over the top.


	2. Chapter 2

C was utterly gobsmacked. She had expected to be in first class, but L's own _private jet_? She knew he was wealthy but _damn_ an entire plane all to herself? Madness! Yet, she can't help but admit that she did appreciate the unlimited legroom. And being able to put on her own music was a bonus. Fluffy was stretched out on the seats across from her. She had even sat in the cockpit for a while, conversing with the two pilots there. She enthusiastically inquired about the ins and outs of flying, childishly pointing at buttons and asking about their functions. She suddenly felt ten again, dreaming of being a pilot and flying high above the clouds. It wasn't the career she went with obviously, but it had still been a lifelong dream of hers. The pilots indulged her with poorly concealed amusement, which C was thankful for.

C flipped open her Irish passport, the name "Caél Conners" glaring up at her. She had been tempted to keep the alias "Ciara" just for the hilarity of it all. In the end, she decided it would be best not to - it was a specific request of L's after all. She didnt want an unnecessary tension between herself and the other detectives.

"We'll be landing in ten minutes, everyone should get seated please."

She grabbed Fluffy, dropping her in the carrier on the seat beside her. She flicked through the list of officers in the Case. The majority of the task force had dropped out, she cant blame them really, the concept of Kira is frightening. Seven still remained - Yagami Soichiro, Aizawa Shuichi, Mogi Kanzo, Ide Hideki, Ukita Hirokazu, Matsuda Touta and Himura Shoko.

L had written down notes in the margins of the officers files, detailing their personalities,to which Cael raised an eyebrow at. Aizawa - stern, easily aggravated. Himura - "charming smile". Yagami - strong sense of duty, respected. C sucked on her teeth, smothering a smile, it's not often L flat out admits he respects someone, this Yagami man must have left an impression on the young detective. The next profile made her nose scrunch. Matsuda- idiot. She searched for more, but that was all it said. " Harsh." She frowned.

The lights went out, and she shoved all the files back into her handbag. When the plane landed, she graciously thanked the staff on board.

Once again, she was shocked by how luxurious L's taste was. She was greeted by Watari in a long, shiny limousine and they were, for now, staying in a tall five star hotel. Watari had handed her a keycard, and left her at the entrance to park the car. He shooed her away when she went to grab her bags from the boot, saying someone will bring them up soon.

So that left her at the lobby, which was virtually empty, aside from a group of men who were pacing around the seats. She barely spared them a glance, hefting her handbag high on her shoulder and easily carrying the bulky cat carrier. Her nude heels clicked against the marble floors as she stalked towards the elevator, flicking the keycard against her thigh. She quickly looked over the card, almost rolling her eyes seeing it was for the 25th floor- the penthouse. 'He needs to be stopped.' She muttered, pressing the button. A moment passed. _ding!_

She stepped out and easily found the door. Sliding the keycard through the device and pushing her way in.

"Hello?" She called out, gently placing the carrier and handbag on a sleek metal table. "L? Are you here?" She heard whispering and a rustling. She frowned smoothing down her pure white skirt before pushing into one of the other rooms. "Hey L, whats-" the breath was quite literally knocked out of her as she was tackled from behind, hauled into the air and thrown into a table.

All at once she heard three distinct sounds -the clicking of handcuffs around her wrists, the cracking of one of her Gucci pumps, and a bowl of something wet tipping itself over and splattering against her pure white ensemble. "Who are you?!" She was hefted into the living room, still not being able to see her attacker. Anytime she'd crane her head back, he'd angle himself so his face was concealed. She caught streaks of grey hairs, and he had a stern voice.

"Answer me!" His grip on her wrists tightened.

"Ouch! L! Call off your security dog!"

"Thank you, Yagami-san but that was hardly necessary." The familiar bland voice piped up from the door way- the one she had just tried to enter- and L strolled out, dragging a broken tray of sweets behind him. "C is an acquaintance of mine, it seems it slipped my mind to mention she was coming."

"Slipped your mind!? I'll slip my fist into your face if you don't get these things off me right now!"

A few moments later she was seated in a leather armchair, rubbing her pink wrists while glaring at the older man seated across from her. This is the man L respected?! She admitted, he was spry and alert, especially considering his age - but being attacked and handcuffed (which were much tighter than what protocol called for, might she add) isn't exactly the best first impression. C seemed to realise something with a jolt, seeing L sip from a mug, and looked down. She groaned mournfully at the sight of a large, brown stain across the sight of her skirt and blazer until L finally broke the silence. " I thought you would be here earlier, I sent the others out for a while, so that something like this wouldn't occur and so I could introduce you myself. You caught me at an off moment. My apologies."

"Well it did! What on earth were _you_ thinking?" She turned on Yagami. "I specifically called out " Hey L!", you utter-"

"That's _quite_ enough C," L sighed, plopping another sugar cube into his drink. "The rest of the task force will be here soon. You can borrow some of my clothes for now."

She went to protest, to mention how her bags will be up soon, but L seemed to realise this, and he smiled in an almost sheepish manner. "Yes , I had actually called Watari a few moments before... this, to ask him to go out and get more supplies. You'll have your bags in roughly an hour."

Her nose scrunched up, and she groaned, yet again. She could feel the damp seeping through her clothes, sticking to her uncomfortably. If she took his clothes, at least she'd be dry.

She scrutinised L's outfit but sighed, nodding. Its not exactly professional, but it'll have to do for now.

L directed her to his room, telling her his clothes were hanging in the wardrobe. She nodded in thanks. His bedroom went beyond minimalistic- it simply seemed unused. She found a shirt and trousers hanging neatly where he said they'd be. The white shirt hung almost to her knees,the sleeves completely covering her fingertips. She scowled, between him always slouching and his preference for bagginess, she had misjudged his size and the shirt completely engulfed her already short figure. She held up the trousers before promptly letting them fall from her fingers. There's no chance shed be able to wear them without them constantly falling from her waist and tripping her up - thankfully the shirt fell just above her knees. She opened the drawers and wardrobe. _No belts_. She groaned but turned on her heel, stalking out the door. "L, do you have any belts I could borrow?"

She stopped short, the horrifying sight of the suddenly full room greeting her. She wished desperately for the wooden ground to open up and swallow her whole. Its like this entire day was pulled straight from her worst nightmares. The police officer with the unruly afro - Aizawa, if she remembered correctly- sprang to his feet, his arms waving wildly. "What is the meaning of this Ryuzaki?! You refuse to let us in without being searched and you bring your... your girlfriend?!" He continued to rant, but C was frozen to the spot. The way they were all looking at her. The open judgement. Oh god, she shouldn't have come. She should have just stayed home.

"C is an acquaintance of mine, I've asked for her assistance on the case " L piped up blandly from his armchair, where he had been observing the situation. This seemed to just add fuel to the fire as another officer - Ide, sprang up, but he was talking a mile a minute and C couldnt completely understand what was being said. She was sure it was something along the lines of _'Assistance? Oh she is definitely here to assist you, just not on the case'_.

C tugged the shirt down, carefully avoiding the detectives' eyes. She took a breath and straightened her shoulders. "You can call me Cáel Conners. I look forward to working with you all." She cringed at her choppy Japanese, she had learned it when she was younger as it was Watari's first language, but she hadn't spoken it in years.

From the corner of her eye, she saw that Watari had appeared at the doorway. He slight smile had spread across his face, and not for the last time she was struck by how jovial he looked. An incredible far cry from when she was younger. Her eyes dragged downwards. Her bags! They lay haphazardly on a large trolley,along with big cardboard cases, which Watari was dragging behind him. She sighed with relief, smoothing the shirt down. "Its been a pleasure meeting you all." She bowed her head, grabbed the suitcases and scurried back into L's bedroom, slamming the door shut hurriedly.

She fell against the door, breathing heavily. _I shouldn't be here. This was a mistake. Oh God_. Her eyes squeezed shut and she desperately tried drumming her fingers against her stomach, yet she couldn't strike up a good, steady rhythm.

A mirror hung across the room. She stared at herself. She looked awful - pathetic, really. Her head fell back with a faint 'thunk' against the wood.

"No. You can do this. You're an incredibly intelligent, strong person," She raised her head, nodding at her reflection and clicking her tongue.

She shot a set of finger guns at her reflection. "Ya' got this."

 **Well i completely forgot to leave an authors note/intro in the last chapter, but welcome to my story! Theres a tiny excerpt from this that i had written a while ago, which had actually inspired the entire thing, called Photographs if you fancy reading that! I hope you enjoy this and C, because ive grown quite** **attached** **to her and cant wait to tell her story! btw, there is an element of romance included in this, but it will be** **relatively** **slow burn. Also it is a mix up of the Japanese tv series as well as the anime and manga. Thank you for your views and follows, and please do tell me your thoughts. Until next time, Sec x**


	3. Chapter 3

The streets of Japan were nothing short of lively. Life bustled by as people bumped elbows, hurrying to work or home, as a group teenagers loitered by a fountain, rushing through the bursts of water with squealing laughs. Cael watched them all through the window of the quaint café she had found herself in. She had decided on wandering the city that morning, to acquaint herself with the area. That was hours ago, and eventually her nose had led her here - a tiny family run cafe that smelled of coffee and cinnamon. Despite the wide open windows, the scent was intoxicating, almost pungent, but Cael adored it.

While placing the orders, she had struck up conversation with the elderly man behind the counter, who was happy to chat with the friendly foreigner, and had even tried to set her up with his grandson- a rather handsome and shy young man who's head was cradled in his palms from embarrassment.  
She flicked through the photographs on her camera while she waited for the young man to finish her large order. She had texted Watari wondering about who would be on watch when she got back, and how they took their coffees. The last few days had been tense, to say the least. They were completely convinced that she was only there for L's... Pleasure, Cael grimaced.

They didn't believe her to be qualified at all, and treated her coolly. She wasn't the type to let this bother her, so she decided she'd try smooth things over a little bit. Build a bridge, so to say  
The grandson filled the seventh travel cup, apologising for both his grandfather and how long he took with the order with a hesitant smile. Cael grinned back and counted out the full price as well as a hefty tip. "Thank you!" She called out with a wave as she balanced the cardboard carriers in her arms.

The walk to the hotel was short, five minutes at the most. As she pushed into the gaudy lobby, she double checked the drinks. Chai latte for Himura, double espresso for Aizawa, americano with cream and three sugars for Mogi, another americano with six sugars (and a few extra in her pocket) for L, and a mocha for Matsuda. Watari had insisted he didn't want anything - was trying to reduce his caffeine intake apparently.  
With a deep breath, she plastered a cheery smile on her face and pushed into the rooms.  
She set the cups on the table with a grin, and started passing them out, ignoring how Aizawa suspiciously sniffed the drink before taking a slow sip. The rest nodded their thanks tiredly, and Cael's grin grew. It was a start.

Her brows furrowed as Mogi finished updating her on the case. A lot had happened in the week since L had handed her the Kira casefiles, it seems. No rest for the wicked, apparently, Cael thought with a smirk, which was quickly wiped away when Aizawa shot her an odd look. The gravity of the situation made her head whirl and with an uncomfortable gulp she turned back to the updated case files. All twelve of the FBI agents L had brought into the country were dead, and L had narrowed down Kira to belonging to two families- the Kitamura's and the Yagami's. The investigation seemed to be drawing to a close soon, so Cael wondered why L hadn't just called her and told her she wasn't needed anymore. She glanced to the detective in question. He was completely engrossed in the domestic comings and goings of Light Yagami - who, yet again, appeared to be studying. Does that boy do anything else when he's at home? Jesus...  
Cael shook her head,she'd never understand what went on in an 'intellectual's' mind, whether it be L's or Light's. Which would probably explain why she dropped out of that criminal psychology course a while back.  
She paused abruptly, her eyes sliding back up a few lines, to a name that was bolded and underlined in pen, with a question mark scribbled beside it.

 _Naomi Misora._

Her brows pulled together as she frowned and her gaze snapped up to L, who was already staring evenly back at her.  
"L," Cael spoke evenly. She could feel everyone's eyes turn to her and she hoped they didn't notice the tremor in her voice. "Has there been any progress in locating Naomi Misora?"  
"None so far."  
"Its been a week since she went missing, aren't you actively investigating it?" Her brows knitted together.  
"I've made some inquiries, but there's been more important matters."  
"What inquiries?"  
"Well, mainly family, friends, her work, that sort of thing."  
"But she said she had important information on Kira, you really aren't doing more to search for her? This could be a major lead!"  
"Or it could just be a nosy investigator who realised their information was useless and didn't want to admit it.  
I know Misora is a capable investigator, but grief can warp your views, make you see things that simply aren't there."  
"So you're just going to disregard a possible lead?"  
L gazed at her stoically. It was always difficult to tell what he was thinking. But even if you thought you did know, you were probably wrong. Even when they were younger, L liked to be viewed as an enigma. Cael had always thought it was a part of his detective persona - To say the least, she thought wrong.  
Alright." She snorted derisively, waving away L's gaze. She'll drop it for now. She already had an idea on where to start her own investigation.

"I can't believe even Light reads those magazines." Hearing Matsuda's whisper, Cael leaned back, looking into the monitors, only to choke back laughter. Right in front of his horrified fathers face, Light was flipping through the pages of a porno. She raised a brow, his legs were hooked up in the air behind him and he looked positively bored, as if the activity took precious time out of his day. No one else seemed to notice this oddity, instead seemingly wrestling with whether they should look away or not. L ,however, was completely enraptured - and Yagami was uncomfortably aware. Cael bit into her knuckles, desperately trying to squash down her laughter. Shaking her head, she slipped into the next room.

Fanning her warm face, she set to work making a fresh pot of tea. She scooped q pair of battered earbuds from her pocket, stuffing them into her ears. Hearing heavy footsteps behind her, she bopped her head along rhythmically. A throat cleared behind her so she stepped to the side, pouring the the brewed tea into a mug.  
Hmm hm.  
With a sigh, she plucked the earbuds from her ears, slinging them over her shoulder while turning to on her heel. Aizawa shuffled awkwardly, straightening his tie with a cough.  
"Honey?"  
"I- what?"  
"Honey in your tea? For that cough you have? It sounds pretty nasty." She quirked a brow, a wry smile pulling at her mouth.  
"Oh... right," he forced a chuckle. "I actually want to talk to you about something."  
She leaned against the counter, nodding at him with an attentive smile.  
"I want to apologise for how I acted yesterday. It was unprofessional and uncalled for-"  
"I completely forgive you," she said, throwing him a friendly grin. "Everyone's on edge, L, eh-Ryuzaki always seems to have that effect on people." She laughed, and Aizawa joined hesitantly. The two faded into a silence, glancing about awkwardly.  
As he turned to leave, Aizawas gaze flicked down, seeing the very loose, unplugged opposite end of the earbuds.  
He left with a scowl, Cael grinning sheepishly after him.

 **Hello! It's been a while, school has really taken a lot out of me to be completely honest. I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Please do tell me your thoughts! ~Sec xx**


End file.
